mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Castechno Inc.
Castechno Inc. 'is the name of the deactivated reploid factory installed within the interior of the Iberian Castle and one of the areas of the Season 1 main mission. 'History A few years after the birth of the Reploids, the rich owner of the Iberian Castle asked permission to make troops to guard the place from any Maverick attacks, and founded a company called Castechno Inc. to hold the factory. For unknown reasons, the owner suspiciously ordered the production to go beyond the permmited limits, and was accused by the Council before he could make anything with his army. Days before the events of The Siege Begins!, the Neo Maverick general Kran invaded the castle with his men and took over the place, resuming the production with altered A.I. templates. After this, they destroyed some paths of the factory to prevent the Maverick Hunters from finding the main computers. In Factory Problems, Blue Knight and Snacman sneak into the factory to deactivate the production lines and destroy all the controller computers of the factory, but it was nothing compared to the outcome of Shattered Shine, that made the Iberian Castle fall apart and destroy approximatedly half of the factory. 'Units' 'Florete' CTI-05 Florete 'is an infantry type of Reploid that has rapiers instead of hands. The design of its face resembles the helmet of a knight with a visor. The rapiers are considerable resistant and can make a fight with a beam saber. The Floretes tend to make a ''dynamic entry ''to surprise their opponents, and then try to finish them with fast strikes. 'Balisto CTI-02 Balisto 'is a ranged type Reploid armed with a crossbow. He wears a hat typical of the middle ages and a short cape. Its laser aim makes it easier to quickly target enemies and give them a fast death. Once the lock on is definitive, it shoots an energy arrow. Although its aim is very precise, any other energetic projectile will be enough to repel the arrows. 'Impeak CTI-06 Impeak (Imp'aler b'eak) is a flying mechaniloid that works similarly to Beetron. With the apearance of a bird, it locks on a target and dashes unstopably in its direction. They can be used as platforms and one of them carried a Balisto in Factory Problems. 'Kingannon' CTI-?? Kingannon 'is the result of a factory problem in the production lines that mixed a cannon mechaniloid, the monkey and king units. It's unknown if this defective unit was built before or after the arrival of the Neo Mavericks. However, even the troops with changed A.I.s obey him, since he holds the crown of the king unit. He's constantly in a very bad mood. Kingannon has to run its wheels like a wheelchair, but it surprisingly moves very fast. There's a sharp pickaxe-like object at the back part of the cannon that hooks in the ground when he needs to raise the angle. It is unclear if he survived the destruction of the Iberian Castle in Shattered Shine or if there are any other defective units identical to him that escaped. 'Other Units From the same series, they only appear in areas other than the factory. *CTI-011 Demolistar *CTI-017 Verdugo *CTI-026 Gladius 'Special Models' Mechaniloid models continued by Castechno, but their series don't belong to the company. *Royal Spiky *RT-93H Category:Locations